


Butterfly Kisses

by Friedchicken96



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Jaehee is precious and I love her, Just wrote this on a whim at 3 in the morning, New Years, Oneshot, The christmas special was a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedchicken96/pseuds/Friedchicken96
Summary: Jaehee ponders who visited her at the office on Christmas, and what her feelings are for MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic MC isn't given a name and is mainly refered to as "she" in italics when it would be confusing otherwise. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy! (^_^)

Like a butterfly landing softly on her cheek. Jaehee was half asleep but she was so certain that _she_ had visited her, the girl who made her happier than anyone else. Jaehee was not one to fall asleep while working, even through the toughest, and most ridiculous cat projects Mr. Han could think of assigning her. But somehow after the fundraiser her whole body felt so very heavy, and just a second of resting her eyes suddenly turned into sleep. Someone was definitely there though while she was sleeping, someone who left hot cocoa in her desk. But Jaehee could remember very little from her brief moments of wakefulness during her rest. She wanted to remember though, somehow it seemed very important.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember, the faint smell of coffee and peppermint, the feeling of someone warm standing very close to her, and the softest of whispers spoken in her ear. Jaehee couldn't remember the words despite how much she focused on the memory. Her memory was fuzzy, blurred together by a state of wake and sleep she had only been partially aware. She did remember one thing clearly however, and she felt the skin on her arms raise as if she were chilled just at the thought. It was soft and warm, as if a butterfly had landed on her cheek. So small and gentle, her heart fluttered at the memory. It felt almost like a dream and yet she was certain that wasn't the case. What did it mean though, and why did she hope that- No it can't be! Jaehee buried her face in her hands as she felt her cheeks flush.

She took a deep breath and looked back down at the work upon her desk. She had a lot to do before new years day especially with the party just around the corner. She could not afford to waste her time pondering such things. Pen in hand, she began to work through her checklist. Her work went slowly though for she kept glancing at her phone and feeling the urge to check and see if she was in the group chat.

"Assistant Kang." Rang a voice that nearly caused her to jump out of her chair. She turned to see her boss, Jumin Han beside her.

"It seems I will have to visit father after all for new years celebrations. He insisted I come and would not stop calling until I said yes." He said seemingly suppressing a sigh.

Jaehee did her best to suppress one as well. "We may have to postpone the meeting about the cat hotel then for there to be time to work on you father's project."

"I will not postpone the meeting. I believe you will be able to handle it just fine while I am gone. Also I wish for you to slack on father's project. He will take it back if it is not done well."

Jaehee bit her lip. "Mr. Han you know I don't like the idea of preforming poorly on purpose. I also believe it would be best for you to be at the meeting so you can make the best decision for the business."

Jumin did not waver. "I do not doubt that you will be able to make the right decision for the business in my place. I will leave you in charge of the meeting. Also I will need you to watch Elizabeth 3rd until I return. I will need to fly out tomorrow morning. Please go ahead and book my flight." And with that Jumin left as quickly as he came.

Jaehee felt an ache forming on the side of her head. It was nothing she wasn't used to working for Mr. Han, but it just wasn't fair! She found herself growing more and more contempt for this job each and every day. _She_ had helped open Jaehee's eyes to these feelings she suppressed and she wanted to help Jaehee- she really cared! Jaehee felt her chest ache as she felt her stressors surround her. She needed a quick break, some fresh air would do the trick.

Jaehee stood on the rooftop and breathed deeply, enjoying her temporary calm. A butterfly landed on the railing in front of her and was reminded of a dear friend. Jaehee pulled out her phone, she wanted to hear her voice. Jaehee told her about Jumin's trip, the meeting, everything and she knew the person on the other line was listening. She was so kind, always wanting to help in anyway possible.

"Cheer up Jaehee," She said. "I'm always rooting for you."

Jaehee smiled but suddenly felt a tear escape her eye roll down her cheek, and she sniffled softly.

"Jaehee are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I am now." Jaehee replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Then why are you crying?"

Jaehee remembered the soft feeling of her lips, the butterfly that landed on her cheek that Christmas night when she was exhausted from overwork. "I'm just so happy. Y-you always know what to say and I just... Thank you!"

"I'm always here for you Jaehee."

Jaehee wiped at her eyes. "It's just strange because we haven't even known each other that long and yet I feel like your one of the most important people in my life. I have a hard time expressing my feelings but please know that I-"

Jaehee paused and swallowed. Was it really okay to be saying this, to be feeling this way for another girl? She cleared her throat to break the silence before continuing. "When I was in the office after our fundraiser on Christmas day I woke to find someone had come and put hot cocoa on my desk along with some paperwork and I was just wondering if it was you?"

"...Yes. I stopped by to deliver those to you."

Jaehee felt her heart race. " I thought it was you. I think I kind of remember you being there and..." Jaehee cleared her throat feeling as if it was too dry. "And I think I understand now what I'm feeling. You always make me feel better, just seeing you and being with you made my heart race and... and I think I'm in love with you."

The silence on the other line was deafening and seemed to last a lifetime as she waited for a response to her impromptu confession.

There was a muffled sniffle on the other line. "Jaehee I-I didn't think you felt the same way I'm so glad! I love you so much Jaehee I'm so glad I can finally say it!"

Jaehee wiped her eyes once more. "I want to see you! I'll have to talk with Seven to see if we could get coffee tomorrow I would hate to have to wait for the party to see you again."

"I want to see you too! I really hope we can see each other soon!"

Jaehee laughed, feeling giddy at the prospect. "I should get back to work now though I wish we could talk forever. I really look forward to seeing you again. Oh and one more thing before I go."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me on the lips next time."


End file.
